


Great minds think alike

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Tony and reader can’t seem to stand each other. After yet another fight, Tony proposes a new start.





	Great minds think alike

Nothing ever managed to vex you more than a yellow post-it card on a screen of your computer. It usually contain of one-liner, not even a polite request but an order. And if it was from your boss, director Fury, you would brush off the overtone of the message and do as you were told.

But since those notes were from none else but Tony Stark, it made you boil with anger at the arrogant inventor.

You’ve heard about Stark before Nick assigned you to help the mad genius, who haven’t? He was widely known and often appeared in TV  but something about him just stopped you from liking Tony. you couldn’t and still can’t put a finger on it yet that doesn’t change your approach towards the man. Also, his behavior towards you doesn’t help the case.

Tony is… well, he’s a playboy. His eyes usually follows everything that has boobs and nicely curved hips and, much to your frustration, your fellow female agents giggled and swooned over the fact that Tony Stark himself looked at them for more than a few seconds.

You’re pretty sure he’s forgotten them shortly after and it took him shorter than the time he’s spent on ogling them.

Maybe that was what made you dislike him so much. With your work schedule and the very nature of your job it is hard as hell to find someone for more than one night. The thing is – you’re not really a fan of one night stands. You tried a few times – you had to blow out the steam somehow – but it left you with an oddly heavy feeling of disgust in your stomach. You just need an emotional connection to be able to have sex with someone without having a sort of moral hangover the next day.

Tony Stark is an absolute opposite – he just takes what he wants, no regrets, no remorse.

You reach out and snatch the post-it, grimacing as you read what it says.

_Lab, asap. Bring coffee._

_XOXO, T.S._

“XOXO? ‘Gossip girl’ fan, or something?” you mutter to yourself as you crumple the note and throw in into a trash can.  Heaving out a sigh, you head to the elevator, pressing the button to the lowest floor. As the machine starts going down, you pinch the bridge of your nose, gathering all of your patience to not yell at Tony for his arrogance.

You purposely didn’t take any coffee with you. He’s capable of making one himself, or he can sent one of his suits to do it for him but for some weird reason he likes when you fulfill his requests.

You actually start to feel as a servant, not an assistant. Yes, you’re here to help but Tony rarely gives you proper tasks, usually doing most of the calculations himself and asking you to organize his notes or to clean whatever mess he’s made. He never misses a chance to gift you with one of his remarks about the way you look, as if wearing comfortable clothes instead of mini-skirts and tight shirts is something bad for working in a lab. Sure, when you work in the field, undercover (which does not happen often, given that you’re from the ‘sciency’ section), you chose different outfits but hey, you’re not going to doll up only to please Tony.

The elevator dings, announcing that you’ve arrived at the lab and the door slide open. Counting to ten in your head, to keep yourself from bursting out, you walk in the room.

“Where’s my coffee?” Tony asks as soon as he notices you, empty handed.

“Make your own coffee, Stark, I know you can,” you reply politely, although you add a bit of venom to your tone. It’s high time for Tony to understand that your role as his assistant should be different.

“Oh, what bit you, Y/N? I’m not asking who, cause in such case you’d be nicer.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“Likewise. Now, coffee, dear,” he waves his hand dismissively and you take a deep breath to give him a response but Tony’s faster.

“No, no, no, don’t become snotty right now. Bring me coffee and then go into a sulk. I need caffeine, I’m on the verge of something big!”

“Yeah, something like blowing up a building? Or I don’t know, throwing aliens down from the sky?” you bark and storm out of the lab and into the kitchen, a bit surprised that Tony follows you suit.

“What the hell is your problem, Y/N?”

You turn around on the ball of your feet, pointing an accusatory finger at Tony’s chest.

“My problem is that I have to work with you, Stark. I could be somewhere else right now, trying to come up with something that’s actually useful for more people apart from myself exclusively but no! I have to hop around, listening to your orders, because it’s too much for a great hero Tony Stark to add a damn ‘please’ from time to time. I’m too smart to be your servant, Tony.”

“Ah, here we go! Y/N, SHIELD’s agent, intelligent beyond measure! I asked for the best Fury had and he sent me an average looking woman with big mouth and no ideas whatsoever!”

You growl, narrowing your eyes at him.

“No ideas, huh? And who suggested latest improvements for your superhero suit?”

“I would’ve thought of them sooner or later.”

“I bet later, considering that you’re more about showing off than effectiveness and usefulness. Any new color scheme for upcoming suit?”

“Ouch, that was harsh.”

“You said I’m average. Sorry I’m not a model and there’s not much to look at but I was sent to help not because I’m pretty but because I’m clever. And you, you don’t let me do my job. Any job, in fact. All I do is clean or bring you coffee!”

“I need my coffee to work, Y/N! Is it so hard to understand?!”

“You need to stop being an asshole to me!”

“You started this!” he drawls out through gritted teeth and you gasp, confusion evident on your face. Tony inhales and exhales through his nose, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

“I- what?” you fix your gaze on him, trying to recall what did you say on your first day of working with Tony. Truth be told, you can’t remember what it was but knowing you and considering your instant repulse towards him, it was nothing nice.

“You came here, with your judging face and displeased expression and said ‘Nick sent me here to show you you’re not as clever as you think. And also, to watch over your dumb ass.’ How was I suppose to react, huh?”

“Well, Nick told me to not let you do anything stupid and to say what I think, no censorship.”

“Oh, great, you’re not always that mean? Good to know,” Tony remarks sarcastically and you roll your eyes, willing away an urge to punch him.

“What I’m trying to say is that if you walked in here with less of an attitude, I would treat you as my equal. I’ve read your articles, Y/N and I admit – you’re smart.”

“Oh, wow, I need to write it somewhere, or better yet – I’ll get my phone, you say it again so I can record it, okay?”

“Shit, stop with that, please?”

“So ‘please’ is in your vocabulary after all?” you ask teasingly, watching as Tony frowns. You wink at him, sitting in a chair opposite him.

“Okay, you may be right – I should’ve been nicer, it’s nothing painful. I acted that way because Nick said you’d probably try to bang me on a lab desk if I was my usual self.”

“Many guys try that?” Tony quirks up his eyebrow, smirking and you chuckle, shaking your head.

“No, but given your reputation… he just wanted to avoid any issues. And protect me, I guess. He’s really protective, he just doesn’t show it.”

“Okay, so can we say we’re cool? New start?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

“And for the record, I said you were average to piss you off. I think you’re pretty and I love your nerdy t-shirts.”

“Thanks,” you raise your eyebrow, taken aback by his statement. It did sound sincere and you feel warm and fuzzy inside which amazes you even more. When did Tony start to have such an effect on you? With all the ‘I hate your guts’ thing aside, Tony seems to be an interesting man. When he’s not bathing in his own ego, that is.  

Tony flashes you a wide smile and pats his thigh.

“Back to work, then! And Y/N…”

You hum in response, waiting for his words. Secretly, you hope for another compliment but you can never know with Tony. You also expect that he’d say it was all a joke and he wants you to quit or something.

Tony leans against the top, his expression turning into dreamy one as if he’s about to tell you something of grave importance but something absolutely sweet at the same time, something like ‘I’ve crush on you since day one’ or ‘we should eat a dinner tonight to celebrate this new beginning’.

“Could you, please, make that coffee for me? I really need it.”

You blink few times, brought back to reality in an instant. For a moment, you feel disappointed and quite raddled as to why those thoughts even appeared in your head.

Not trusting your mouth, you nod in response, standing up and busing yourself with the task. Tony throws a ‘thank you!’ as he walks out and goes back to the lab, thinking about how this new start may bring a way better outcome than constant bickering. Obviously, he won’t admit that he’s thought of you and him on the lab desk, but it can wait.

Firstly, he has to think of a way to ask you out. A dinner seems to be a great way to celebrate, doesn’t it?


End file.
